Friend of Mine Enemy
by Ange Noir
Summary: Sanada ventures out to Tokyo on a mission but stumbles upon Hyoutei's newest regular. No actual romance but it's the start of something wonderful Sanahiyo


**Ange:** I am now completely in love with Determined Pair otherwise known as Sanada/Hiyoshi. Hiyoshi/Hiroshi would be awesome too if only for their names. Anyways being as there is only one story of DP I decided to write my own. This is funny seeing as how I have the most trouble writing these two in character. In the end though I couldn't make it an actual pair. Maybe at my net go around I'll have better luck. If you feel my plight you two will write stories about them. That or review which works out fine as well.

**Disclaimer:** If only…

* * *

Friend of Mine Enemy

* * *

Atobe's group of tennis regulars always interested him.

-

Even with his own rivalry with Atobe going on he could appreciate his rival's work as captain and his whole team's strength.

-

Although they still have nothing on him and Yukimura's team of tennis players.

-

There is one player that he couldn't help but notice. In the beginning he wasn't even a regular, just another student on the tennis team eager for the chance to be one.

-

Steadily though he elevated through the ranks to gain the status that every Hyoutei tennis player works on earning and works even harder at keeping.

-

Becoming a tennis regular.

-

With that Sanada's esteem of the freshmen rose as well and he often much to his irritation found his thoughts wandering over to him. This was inexcusable as a fukoubuchou but he couldn't help but imagine how much stronger his team would be if he was on his team. Unfortunately the young teen lived in Tokyo and not the Kanagawa that he's from.

-

Anyways it's no use wondering what could be. And with that said all thoughts of the new Hyoutei regular fled his mind.

-

Though it would have been nice to know what his name was…

* * *

Sanada slowly existed the hospital. His buchou can be so particular at times. Sanada went to visit him for his weekly hospital visit only to be thrown out with the order of traveling all the way to Tokyo to pick up a particular type of treat at a local Tokyo delicacy store. He wouldn't say that this errand is pointless and annoying.

-

Just that he'll rather not be doing it.

-

One hour later Sanada found himself in Tokyo. He worked out the kinks that only riding on a train can give you. Sanada glanced at his watch. If he hurried he can make it back in time before visiting hours are over. With Yukimura's directions to the place firmly in mind, Sanada set out to finish his errand. Not surprisingly it only took him a hour to render himself completely lost and confused. Attempting to ask direction from nearby strangers only greeted him with confused expressions and uncertain replies.

-

Of course he should've remembered that his buchou isn't quite adept concerning directions.

-

It would be just his luck to find out that the store didn't exist as well.

-

Sanada's wanderings seemed to have brought him closer to the public tennis courts. Or maybe he's just so intuned to tennis that he would unconsciously gravitate towards any courts in the vincinity. In any case he needed a place to rest his sore feet and relax.

-

It just so happened that a tennis court would be just the place to do it.

-

And that's when he spotted him.

-

He recognized him immediately. It would be hard not to. He seemed to have that aura of suffering through the trials of being not only a Hyoutei student but a Hyoutei tennis regular as well. There was something in his eyes too that pulled him in with their intensity. When he saw him playing tennis on television for those scant few minutes he indulged himself in watching, he couldn't see the fire that lay barely banked in his eyes or feel the heat when he turned his gaze onto him. For a brief moment Sanada found himself at a loss and then he remembered who he was.

-

He was Genichirou Sanada and not even someone as fascinating as this regular would ever make him forget that.

-

Remembering that, Sanada turned his gaze away from the boy and focused on his actual skill. Studying it he couldn't stop the small thrill of excitement racing through him. He palms itched to hold a racket in his hand. He wanted, no needed to face this nameless somebody if only to test out how worthy he really is of his attention. All too soon the kid stopped though and Sanada turned to look at the younger boy only to find out that he stood right in front of him, irritated at having his tennis practice intruded upon.

-

"Can I help you," he said, looking anything but helpful.

-

Sanada looked down at him throwing his fukoubuchou aura over him like a mantle.

-

"My name is Genichirou Sanada and I'm looking for something."

-

A flash of recognition flashed through his eyes but the boy still didn't change his guarded stance. "And that would be?"

-

Sanada's own sense of annoyance passed over him. Who knew that Atobe's rising star could be so cheeky? "It's a cheesecake shop. Red bean cheesecake. It's a specialty here in Tokyo so I need to know where the local shop here is located. My buchou wants some."

-

"Fine I'll tell you if you beat me in a round of tennis," the boy relented. He couldn't hide the eagerness in his voice at having the opportunity to go up again one of Rikkai's greatest.

-

Sanada's eyes narrowed as his irritation increased. He didn't mind playing a match against him, in fact that's all he could think about Yukimura and his cheesecake be damned. What he didn't enjoy is being forced into the arrangement though.

-

"Okay then," Sanada said walking over to the actual courts, "I'll play if you tell me your name."

-

The local handed him a tennis racket and a ball, obviously giving him the opportunity to have the first serve. Walking back to his side he picked up his own racket before turning to answer him.

-

"My name is Hiyoshi Wakashi and I will be defeating you today."

-

Sanada only threw up the ball to serve, filing the name in his memory but forgetting the forceful promise that went along with it.

-

With thoughts of gekokujou in his mind, Hiyoshi readied himself to return it. Even if he lost he'll still have the upper hand.

-

That cheesecake shop is all the way back in Yokohama…

-

Which is the capital of Kanagawa.

* * *

**A/N:** Finally it's an onesie! Now if all my other stories could stay a one-shot as well. I hope neither are them are too ooc. I really wanted to make them an official pair in the end but the ooc wouldn't have been ooc (out of control). Yay I did a turn of phrase. Anyways review and yadda yadda. I seem to be on an update streak now but we'll see how long that'll last.


End file.
